


Bake Me Some Love

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alernate Universe, Anal Sex, Anime, Cheesy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fuck yeah!, Kawaii, Kinky, L has a sweet tooth, M/M, Minor OOC, OTAKU UNITE!, Oral Sex, PRIORITY, Pick Up Lines, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Rushed, Seme!L, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, TEARS OF JOY!, Teasing, Uke!Light, Yaoi, blowjob, coming soon to Wattpad, lawlight, married, otp, shipping it fitst class, things are about to get SAUCY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly weds L and Light bake together in their new home. Smutty and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bake Me Some Love

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE!! AND COMING SOON TO WATTPAD!!! 
> 
> this is sorta rushed. I am also using my Wii Internet Channel to make this with an unstable WiFi connection. ITS DIFICULT TO USE THE REMOTE CUSER TO TYPE!!!
> 
> Anyway=....lets get to the good stuff, eh?
> 
> My Wattpad is @DRAMAtical_Panda

"Where are the measuring cups?"

Light and L just returned from their honeymoon, and swiftly packed up their things from their induvidual apartments. Boxes towered along the walls in each bedroom of the large house. 

They haven't finished unpacking the kitchen supplies yet.

L dried his hands on his pants and pulled out the pocket knife from Light's front pocket. The chestnut-haired male froze and the contact. L merely chuckled at his husbands sexual desire.

L moved to a low box and cut open the packing tape. He started making small talk with Light, while suggestively bending at the waist over the box. "What are you making?"

Light glanced back at his lover, and his gaze clouded as he saw L's ass in full view. He suddenly found himself lost for words. L noticed Light's hesitation to respond and smiled. He felt Light's eyes on him and knew the affect that his pose had was heavy.  
Looking back and staring into Light's eyes, he said his name in an "unintentional" breathy tone. "Light?" 

"I-It's a suprise." Light remarked as he absentmindedly took the glass measuring cup from L's grip.

"Well, I can't wait to taste it" L whispered into the other man's ears. Light shuddered when he felt hands slide their way around his waist. When L pressed his groin into Light's backside, Light cracked the egg and accidentally got some of the eggshell in the container.

"Ooh. I see im distracting you. I'm going to go put together the bed in our room."

'He better screw those bolts extra tight, because that bed is going to move a lot tonight.'

Light accidentally said that out loud, and the onyx-haired male peeked around the corner.

"Babe, I'm going to screw my nuts and bolts into your tight ass tonight." L purred, then going back to the bedroom. 

Instantly boner-fied.

After all the measuring, mixing, and pouring, he slid the pan into the oven and set the timer. 

Light was wiping down the granite countertop when he heard L call his name from the upstairs master bedroom.

"Liiiiiight!!"

Cute.

Climbing up the spiraling wooden staircase, he admired their new home. The crown molding fawlessly topped each corner with intricate swirls. The oak-finished railing was freshly polished and the creamy, off-white walls contrasted beautifully with the new contemporary furniture and beige accent walls. The sunlight glared off the artistic masterpieces hung on the walls.

Opening the door to their room, he caught the sight in front of him and nearly creamed his pants.

His L was wrapped in the navy and silved duvat. L gazed at Light, biting his lip seductivly.

"Wanna test out the bed?" L asked, batting his eyelashes.

He was totally naked under the blanket. Obviously. L had a hard-on tenting through the comforter. 

"How about I test your 'handiwork' first."

Pulling the covers off his mate and taking of his own shirt, he hastily tossed it aside. Hands roamed each others bodies they passionately kissed swollen red lips. Catching Light's bottom lip between his teeth, he then tugged on it, and bit down, drawing up blood. 

Light kept his mouth closed, teasing the dwindling patience of his husband. L slipped his hand down Light's [conveniently unbuttoned] jeans. Wasting no time in pulling them down by the crotch, he leaned down so he was eye-level to Light's extremely aroused cock.

Giving the throbbing shaft a long, sloppy lick from base to tip, he then curled his lips around Light's dick, causing a gasp to emit from said male's mouth.

L held his fingers to Light's mouth, and he coated all four thickly with saliva.

"Relax."

Releasing his mouth from the suction on Light's cock with a pop, he shoved to fingers into his hole, scissoring them to ensure a proper stretching before the throurough sex session they were about to have.

Sweet little moans came from Light. And L could have sworn all the blood in his body rushed straight to his crotch, because he was starting to feel light-headed

"L....just...fuck m-me al-already!"

'Damn. for being the most popular and desirable guy in high school, he sure was submissive.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE GRAND FINALE
> 
> !!...Well, mostly cute couple-y bickers and innuendos.

Giving in quicker than he intended, L squared himself up and gradually pushed his legnth into Light. Lewd noises of the wet slapping of skin echoed through the bare walls. Sweet mewls escaped past Light's chapped lips.  
L picked up the pace, thrusting into his husband at a now unforgiving speed. Loud moans fueled the couple into higher desire. Light gripped the sheets with one hand, stroking his own throbbing cock with the other. His eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes grazing his upper cheekbone as the layered sensation sent him into an orgasm

"You're mine." The couple whispered together in unison. "Mine. Mine. Mine."

Placing his hand over Light's, the pumped the shaft together in time with each thrust.

L pounded into his lover's prostate with practiced accuracy. The screams and moans of his husband shouting his name sent him over the edge. He lost the steady rhythm in the solid sway of his hips as knots coiled in his groin, climaxing in an upward spiral.

Light must've felt the same, because his walls tightened around L. Rugged and raspy groans came from both men. 

"I love you. I love you. I lo-"

Incoherent praise was abrupty cut off as they released their cum at the same time. Sighing modestly with a grin, L gently pulled himself out and collapsed next to his Light.

L raked his fingeres through his disheveled, sweat-soaked hair. Suddenly, the timer in the kitchen downstairs beeped. 

The smell of burnt brownies wafted through the house.

"SHIT! THE BROWNIES!" Light jumped up, awkwardly stumbling out of the sheets his long legs were tangled in.

Light tripped and landed on plush carpet. L would have normally been hovering over Light by now, checking for injuries, but L was racing down the stairs to the kitchen. Taking the steps two at a time, and jumping the final three, he relished a perfect Breakfast Club slide, and skid around the corner.

Light, finally freeing himself from the sheets, ran downstairs. L already took the overcooked treat out of the oven. L grabbed the closest tool near him- a pizza cutter, and divided the brownies into rather uneven squares.

Light hugged L from behind and lifted the wax paper from the pan, and placed it on the cooling rack. fishing out a spatula, L quickly claimed the biggest piece.

Light giggled at his husband. "Real mature. Taking the largest piece" 

L fake-scoffed and narrowed his eyes, feigning pretend innocence. "I already had the biggest piece, Light. Upstaires, you watched me when it was in my mouth." L winked mischievously. Light took an extra second to finally get what he was implying. 

Then, Light put all the brownies on a cookie sheet and ran off with it. "Then I think it's fair that I get the rest of the brownies for myself" Light called out, giggling uncontrollably. He left the sputtering L in the kitchen. The pale man binked a double-take, decifering whether or not that really just happened. L gaped at his one burnt, double-chocolate brownie in his hand. He liked the beaters Light left in the machine. Then pulled out a giant slice of cake from the refrigerator. "He thinks I was foolish enough to not have Back-Up Cake?" [Abridged YouTuber: Alex Craytinan anybody?] Light peered around the corner, startling L. "It does't taste as good as you, sweetheart." Light remarked, leaving L breathless, just as He did to Light. "I'd rather binge on you any time, darling!" L hollered back, with his mouth full. Light smirked. "Your mouth will be so full, you wont be able to talk." Light casually opened the fridge and took the rest of the cake, and walked away with it, too. "Come and get it!" Light called out from upstairs. L thundered up the steps with a fork in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG. I hope you all enjoyed my humble fic. Check out my Wattpad! For those of you who are unfamiliar with it, Its a great app for fanfiction and reading and writing! Totally ligit. My Wattpad is @seeingcrimson21
> 
>  
> 
> And thanks, Alex, Noah, and Kathrine for you support and help! 
> 
> And THANK YOU FOR READING!!!! ☆ \\(^o^)/ *bro-fists*

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much apreciated. <3


End file.
